This invention relates generally to a filter for a percussion device, and more specifically a filter for a percussion device to be contained within a housing thereof.
Previously, filters for percussion devices have been connected to a hose which supplies fluid to the percussion device. Due to the weight of the filter, this arrangement is clumsy, and results in excess damage to the filter.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present percussion devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.